fun at the beach
by Levys lady4ever
Summary: when master notices something odd near the beach he sends 6 mages to check it out. Gajeel, Levy, Freed, Cana, Natsu and Erza go on a mission to find out whats going on but that doesn't mean they can't have fun. Sorry the prologue is short but the other chapters will be long so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Fun At The Beach

As I arrived back to the guild I over heard a conversation about a strange glow that was comming from the coast no one has ever heard of anything like this so the guild masters quickly met and set up a team of six. As we had no clue what we were up against this was considered an S class mission. The goal was to find out what we were dealing with and if necessary put a stop to it. The team consisted of me, Levy, Freed, Cana, Natsu and left as soon as we could. Naturally we got on a train as it was the fastest way there the only problem was Natsu and I were getting sick for the whole trip. I may have listened in on a conversation between Levy and Erza about confessing something on the trip but it was drowned out by the sound of sick that came out of Natsu like a waterfall of pure sick. It didnt help that he stuffed himself before the trip. What a moron yet again I took on his challenge and ate just as much as him if not then more. The train stopped and we had a bit of time before we had to get back on the train so we decided to go explore the city of The Clover I decided to go check out a cool weapons shop to see if they had anything for Phanter Lilly. They had almost nothing that I could see for him so I looked around to see what else he was selling I seen a book with weird markings on it. I thought that Levy or Freed could discipher it for me might be interesting and she might enjoy a book for the rest of the trip to the beach. I seen Natsu and Erza were having a stand of and they had gathered a crowd. I joined them to see what was going on as I got closer I heard Erza yelling "I will avenge these people your crime will not go unpunished".

Natsu saying "It was an accident i didnt mean to knock over the cake i swear but if its a fight you want I need some training anyways".

Erza quckly ran towards him punching him right in the jaw, flying across the street. He quickly got back up with a smirk on his face saying "Im all fired up now".

Erza replied with haste "Then dont keep me waiting" I was going to watch the fight but something more interesting caught my was Levy and Cana walking into a swimsuit store and I just couldnt pass up the chance to see if they had a mens section. I walked into the shop. They didnt notice me so I hid behind an aisle where I could get a perfect view of Levy in a few different swimsuits. The manager of the store came over and asked if I needed any help. I told her no unless you can give me the security tape. The manager asked are you actually going to buy stuff or will she get the gaurds to escourt me out. I didnt want to miss a moment so without looking I picked up a piece of clothing and said here ill take this. The manager said are you sure you dont want something more your size or your gender. Not listening i said yeah this will do me. I seen Cana give Levy a really tight swimsuit just as she was about to put it on a loud scream came from the library. It sounded like Freed as Cana and levy left they seen me in the womens section Cana stared at me with eyes that were as cold as Erza's heart. Im so glad that Gildarts didn't come with us but if she tells him when we get back to the guild im screwed. We all rushed over to the library to see Freed with a big smile on his face he found a book that he has been dying to read to learn all new runes.

Before we left I decided to pick up a card for Levy, to thank her for everything she has done for me. I wrote to Levy on the front of it and put it in the bag with the book and the swimsuit I had bought. We were on the train and everyone had a bag with something in it. Natsu had a fish for Happy and something else he wouldnt reveal. Levy had a bag of books and a swimsuit for the beach if we had time. Erza had a lot of different cakes from almost every shop in the city and a new outfit. Freed also had a bag of books and a new coat for Laxus and Cana went to every liquor store in town. She had multiple bags and one school bag with something large in it but wouldnt tells us till we had some free time at the beach.


	2. Fan service

_**Fan service**_

 **Hey. so this chapter is basically just perverted moments. It has a reason the be in the story though. I hope ya like it because I enjoyed writing it and hopefully it wont take me nearly a year to write the next chapter(my sister will make sure of it) enjoy.**

An hour has past and all anyone seems to be doing is talking about what Natsu and Cana have in their bags but no one has any idea on what it is plus they have it hidden somewhere on the train. We got off the train at Poketown. Natsu and Cana went off to get their mysterious bags while the rest of us walked to the beach. When we got to the beach we set up camp and Natsu got a fire going. He's actually useful sometimes.

The girls ran off to find a changing room because their so shy. Naturally as a nice guy I watched them from a distance to make sure they were approached a small changing room. I snuck around to the back and ripped a small hole in the back to make sure it wasn't suspicious. As I looked in I seen a bra on the bench under where I put the hole. She was facing the oppisite way and I could see her bend over to pick up her bikini. I placed my hands on the changing tent so I wouldnt fall over. I seen her put the bra of her bikini on but I couldnt see the front. She started lowering her shorts and I leaned in for a better view of her blue panties which matched the blue of her hair. Out of nowhere I felt it happening. I tried to jump away so I wouldnt get caught but I put to much force on the tent and fell through it. I let out a loud sneeze as I fell. I grabbed the tent to pull myself up and escape. In the carnage I missed the tent. My hand landed on her panties pulling them down a little. I looked up all I could see was her blushing and after a few seconds of awkward silence there was a loud scream. This grabbed the attention of Erza who was standing right outside. The others who were at the camp could hear the scream and they came sprinting up the beach. They all stood in silence as they seen me laying there looking at my hand placed on Levy's panties.

Natsu broke out laughing and said " And i thought i was a pervert looks like its a competition but i have a trick up my sleve to win" as i was getting destroyed, Natsu and Freed were joking about who is the biggest pervert. I ended up naked in the water for four hours as punishment for what i have done no one would help me out by giving me a towel or even look at me not to mention the crabs are pinching more then just my toes. After a while i started to get really cold. The darker it got the colder i got. I seen a towel on the beach with no one around, i ran to get the towel.

As i got out of the water i heard a voice in the distance. I went for the towel and wrapped it around me. This random guy came up to me and shouted "what are you doing with my towel give it back" I ran back to the camp. The guy caught up with me and grabbed it off me and seen i was naked. He called me a pervert and punched me in the gut. I was winded and climbed into one of the two tents without even thinking about which tent was who's. I couldnt see a thing so i quickly grabbed a pair of underwear and went to sleep.

 **Hope ya enjoyed that even though it's short. Whos tent did he enter? find out next time. seya**


End file.
